


Cassie cage: the nudist sex slave of Shao Kahn

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Nudist Cassie cage, Rape, Sex slave Cassie cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: Cassie cage battles Shao Kahn but met her victory but she was tricked by the emperor and her fate is worse than death cause she had plans for her
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Cassie cage: the nudist sex slave of Shao Kahn

Shao Kahn the Konqueror is the emperor of Outworld has arrive to the Coliseum with his unstoppable warhammer is going up against woman of Caucasian descent, she sports a suit of armor and has a drone which assists her during matches. Her hair is blonde and longer, tied in a ponytail that reaches halfway down her back her name is Cassie cage the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade laid the smackdown on Shinnok a few years back arrive from the chopper "What's up." She said to Shao Kahn pop her bubblegum then has her pistols out and ready

"The actor had a daughter I’ll school you unruly child." Shao khan said to Cassie "You school me? Y’know I roasted Shinnok, right?" Said Cassie then Shao Khan laugh "Ha! Shinnok schemed because he was worthless in battle. That you beat him only proves that truth. You will join my concubines." Said Shao Kahn will make her to his if he wins

"One -- eww, Two -- piss off!" Said Cassie as Shao Kahn smirk "I like females with fire." He said perverted as thier kombat started Shao Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer and smashes Cassie over her head with it, setting them up for a free hit. Cassie stand up draws one of her handguns and fires off a single round at Shao khan to the direct hit. Cassie launches a high kick that carries her into the air while her body glows with green Shadow Energy send him flying to the air and crashed. Till he's getting back up Cassie strikes the emperor in the groin with her leg. Shao Khan was in pain lying in the ground then he gets back up but Cassie punch him lead a K-0 and she wins

"Ha looks like I school you emperor of outworld." Cassie said until Shao Kahn throws his hammer at her, stunning Cassie and gives Shao Kahn a free hit. "You dare claim my victory." Shao Kahn laughs at his concubine then he picks up the unconscious Cassie and walks in the portal leaving her pistols behind

As the portal open to his throne room Shao Kahn place Cassie to the floor then he decide to deal with one problem as he tore her suit and armor to pieces leaving her exposed completely naked and left her ponytail on Shao Kahn was impressed of seeing this beautiful attractive naked girl

"She's perfect." He said as Cassie wakes up

"What is this place?" Said Cassie as she realizes she was naked and Shao Kahn was there she covers her breasts "You the hell you done to my suit." Cassie said to him

"You don't need it as a matter of fact you don't wear nothing as a perfect sex slave and my new queen Sindel is yesterday's news." Shao Kahn said to Cassie as he pinned her to the floor "now first I will tamed you." He has Cassie down to her arms and knees as Shao Kahn appeared to be completely naked but she saw his abs but feels horny but she snaps out of it but saw his harden exposed Dick then she starts licking it disgusted by doing this but Shao Kahn shoves her mouth in and starts pounding her "No no no mmmmmmmph" Cassie said but Shao Kahn is bopping faster and deeper in her mouth she couldn't escape from his hands her tits are jiggling turns him on as she is starting to feel the rod in her throat nonstop then cum was loaded in her mouth and swallows it then over her face

"We're not done yet" shao Kahn yank her up starts sucking her left breast Cassie was screaming in terror as he's sucking her milk to his mouth "Stop it......ooooooooh" she moan as he finish sucking her left breast and starts sucking her right breast made her moan more her eyes are closed feeling his teeth nibbling her nipple as he was done sucking both of her tits leaking milk from her nipples

He turns her around and spanks her ass several times and inserts his dick in her ass starts pounding her ass she screams by it and he continues pounding her ass so much "ooooh she's tight and perfect." He said but Cassie was moaning crazy but she's losing herself to Shao kahn and loving it "oh oh oh oh you strong hot emperor fuck my ass own me!" She said as she's giving in to him

"Good you learn your place" he said but he's actually falling for her as he's pounding her ass so much he cums inside her ass then Cassie turns around and spread her legs reveal her pussy then has Shao Khan enter his dick inside and starts thrusting her faster and deeper Cassie knew she's getting raped by the enemy of her parents but it's too late for her as she is now his "ooooohhhhh ooooooohhhhh yes yes yes my emperor fuck my pussy, fuck me harder" Cassie begged as Shao Kahn never stops and continues saliva coming out of Cassie's mouth her eyes are closed giving in he keeps going fucking her and cums inside and over Cassie have rub it all over her body making her shiny and sexy

Cassie breathes heavily and kiss him "my turn" Cassie pushed Shao Kahn to the floor and crawls to him rubbing his rod and insert it in her pussy "sit down and enjoy" Cassie said as she starts riding him Shao Kahn loves it he moans and Cassie moans as well feeling his harden dick inside her she keeps bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Shao Khan stares at her tits and groping them squeezing her milk out of her tits squirting to his face he's squeezing her ass again made her moan and more faster as he comes inside her pussy Cassie was gasping and exhausted staring at her emperor

"I learn my place master I am yours I'll Leave the Army and join you forever" Cassie said as she's licking his chest

"Yes my slave together you and me become invisible!" Said Shao Khan as Cassie the champion that defeated Shinnok now a nudist sex slave to Shao Kahn the emperor of outworld


End file.
